


Stay With Me

by UltimateSoraOtaku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling, During 10 year gap, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Small mention of Promdy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSoraOtaku/pseuds/UltimateSoraOtaku
Summary: Aranea comes to visit Prompto (during the earlier part of 10 year gap time frame) and rekindle some lost time together. Fluff/Comfort





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I haven't written a fic in forever aghhh. Sorry if it's poorly written. Last time I wrote something, was like a year ago o;;;;
> 
> So decided to write one of Prom/Aranea. There's so little fics out there of the pair. Feel free to give feedback

Darker the days were ever growing. The only reminder of the light being the small fire set in the middle of Prompto’s small camp.  
The flame flickering to and fro as it crackled against the small pile of wood.

Prompto’s face stayed focused on his camera. Flicking through the fond memories of his past.

He smiled when coming across the photo of the start of their journey, the retinue and Noct with their arms spread and showcasing their newly repaired car.

He smiled fondly. Rubbing his thumb against the photo display. He missed Noctis.  
His first genuine friend now gone and he was left here to stay in the darkness. It hurt harder than a hit from an Iron Giant.

It’s been almost 2 years since the event of the crystal and Noctis. He fought back tears the best he could.  
He had to be strong. He knew he’d be back. That the light would be back. Everything would turn to normal.  
That they could enjoy life like the good ol’ days.

As much as he wished, there was not much he could do to press time on quicker. Each day was grueling.  
More intense nights with the daemons on the prawl. The more deaths he heard on the radio being announced, the more depressing it became.

The minuscule amount of time he sees Gladio or Iggy. Heck even Talcott or Aranea. Everyone has a set plan and he tried his best to follow through with his own.  
Even if many nights are dark and lonely with the only sounds creaking through his beat up caravan, being the screams and howls of the daemons. He had to keep fighting.

He will get through this he thought to himself. Noct will be back and the daemons will be no more.

He nodded his head, although somewhat solemnly.  
A noise could be heard going quicker up to him and then in an instant a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to go to the immediate defense. Jumping up and turning around off his log he was sitting on. With so little physical contact with others, this has become a more frequent reaction.

He let out a sigh and plopped himself back down on the log. It was Aranea. It has been much too long since seeing her. It brought a mixture of sadness and excitement to his heart.

“Not excited to see me again?” The silver haired dragoon said in a bleak tone. “All this time knowing you and I guess a girl got the wrong impression.” She raises her arms in confusion.

“Oh...sorry” he rubs the back of his head and hesitantly laughs. “Just startled me is all. It’s nice to see you.” He does the the finger guns to her and laughs almost a bit too pathetic sounding.

She waves her hand like it was nothing to apologize for and then sits down next to him.

“Came passing by the area and saw your mopey butt just outside of the garage area. Decided to give a holler.”

She looks at him with furrowed brows. Her emerald eyes staring deeply into his.

“From looks of it, seems you’re not doing too hot either. The darkness really has taken it’s toll on you too, huh?”

She sighs and leans her weight to one side as she crosses her legs.

“Yeah...” He looks at the fire, staring at the smoke puffing up from the hot flames, getting lost in the moment.

“Wow, you are one for words nowadays...” She scoffs. “What happened to my chatterbox?”

He inhales deeply as if struggling to find the right words to say.

“I just...wish things could go back to normal...”

“Don’t we all.” She explains flatly. “Not much we can do but get our asses in gear and keep chucking down these damn daemons. Your princely pal is sure taking his sweet ass time.”

She bites her lip, realizing the sensitive topic.

“Who knows how long it will take... but you’re right. Just gotta stay strong!” He smiles but Aranea knows all too well of his fake enthusiasm.

She purses her lips and then looks back at him, his wrist no longer hiding his barcode.

“So did you tell him?”

“Huh?” He follows her line of site.

“Oh that...yeah.” He laughs hesitantly.

“Who would have thought...that it really was no big deal...to any of them. They still welcomed me with open arms.” He began to grin at the thought as his eyes watered, remembering the flash to the past.

“And you were making such a deal over it. If they didn’t give two cents about you, then you wouldn’t have been on the trip to begin with, hmm?” She smirks.

He chuckles softly. “Yeah you’re right. Oh, Aranea?”

She raises her head to look at him.

“Thanks for helping me out of there.”

“Aww no problem at all. Someone has to help out this mess.” She ruffles his hair,gently.  
The glow from the fire making her face seem even more warm and pleasant, Prompto immediately unlocks his gaze from her and stares down at his hands.

“S-so how have you been...?”

She looks up at the stars. “Eh each day is a pain in the ass but I get by. Trying to help as many people as possible. Lestallum has grown a lot since you last came, I’m happy to say. Good to know numbers of people aren’t dwindling there. Why don’t you come by more often? They could use some extra hands.”

“I’ve been busy working on hunts and helping out Cindy in Hammerhead is a job in itself.” All of a sudden his nerves seem to ache as if his body has infested him with a tingly sensation.

Why did he feel weird bringing up Cindy all of a sudden? He nervously looked at Aranea, trying to analyze her reaction.  
She wouldn’t be bothered by Cindy would she? He just said he did work with her. It couldn’t be taken weirdly. Maybe he was thinking too deep into it.  
After all, he felt he was way out of either’s league anyway.

“Oh that so? That mechanic right? Hmm can’t say I know her too well, but have heard she’s helped quite a bit of people.”

He nods and then the dread sets in within a flash.

“She your girlfriend or something? Now that I think of it Ignis has mentioned you being “attached to the hip” to someone like a puppy or something. Guess that explains why I never see you around anymore.“ she laughs but a little forced.

For some reason she hoped that Ignis meant that Prompto was talking about her even if it didn’t make sense.  
That Prompto would want to follow her around like a cute puppy. She missed the old days where he would gawk at her and throw compliments left and right.  
Something about the thought just made her heart beat just a little quicker.  
Maybe it was the loneliness talking and he was the nearest person to latch onto now.

However that wasn’t the case. Just the mentioning of the mechanic has gotten her in a bind.  
The thought of him ogling some other girl got her a bit restless. What changed that made this happen?  
She’s barely seen him around yet her stomach has turned to knots. Why does she even care?  
Is it because deep down she missed seeming him around? Popping into Lestallum with that charismatic smile of his.  
The way he always seemed so animated with everything he does. That he was always wanting to lend a hand.  
How he could handle himself well through the years. Getting stronger and more confident in himself.  
That she secretly loved hearing his laugh. The jokes he’d say with such enthusiasm.

As the thoughts ran through her mind, her eyes widen. Why the hell was she thinking like this?  
He’s the same shortcake he’s always been but somehow she’s drawn in now more than ever. Memorizing every freckle on his face.  
The way his bangs shaped his face. The fluffiness of his golden locks. The way his jaw angled and curved.  
The blue and purple hues that stare back at her. The pink of his lips. The pink of those lips.

Prompto notices her staring and now he’s panicking. Unsure of what to do. Is she staring at his lips?  
Now his mind is flooded but he never looks away. He stares back at her, curious of her sudden peaked interest.

“Cindy’s not my girlfriend.” He said quite bluntly. “I mean I wish she was but she doesn’t really notice me. I’m there but more of a helper than a...” he begins to stumble over his words.

Should he have said that? Was that the right thing to stay. He shuts his eyes tight, the regret building in his core.

“Oh. Well she’s pretty lucky then. Big fat shame she doesn’t realize what she’s missing out on.” She looks him square in the eye, seeing if he gets the idea, though feeling a bit embarrassed at her obvious jealousy.

He tried to form a sentence but nothing came out. Just a mouth agape.

She puts a hand to her forehead and rubs it. Shit, she thought. Real smooth. But there he was staring at her still.

“You mean that?”

“Of course. You’re here always lending a hand for her, right? Doing whatever you can. Working on hunts on top of it. You were pretty strong back then, shortcake, can only imagine how much you are now. You always lighten up the air too. Really. The atmosphere always seem a bit calmer with you there.”

He smiles warmly at her, his eyes squinty and his smile shining so brightly, she swears if she was standing she’d be weak in the knees and drop at this rate.

She decides to be bold but gentle. She slowly moves a finger to brush up against his barcode and looks up at him through her long eyelashes.  
He scratches his cheek with his other hand, his face beginning to feel hotter than the fire. He doesn’t stop her. But merely looks away. His shyness getting the best of him.

She retracts her hand ever so slightly and he comments so softly it’s surprising she even heard him.

“Don’t stop...please.”

She nods and sits a little closer. Her heartbeat quickens as the adrenaline rushes through her.  
Something about his comment just threw her over the edge and wanting more.  
She holds his hand in hers while her other, traces gently across his barcode.

“I’m happy they accepted you. I’d have to kick the prince’s ass if he didn’t.”

He giggles and it’s as if her heart has begun to flutter out of her chest.  
How surprised she was to find how much this effected her. She hasn’t heard his laugh in so long that it makes her feel lighter than a chocobo feather.  
She wanted to hear it more. The sunshine that she missed without even noticing.

She rests her head to his shoulder and gently rubs his barcode with her thumb.

Gaining more confidence, he rests his head against hers. He immediately catches her rather sweet scent of her hair.  
Not overpowering, not too faint either. Unlike Luna’s more floral scent from her letters, Aranea almost has a strawberry like aroma coming from her hair.  
He closes his eyes enjoying the smell, as if he could just fall asleep just like this. The feeling all too new. Safe.

Aranea looks to him, seeing him drift off and she can’t help but adore the scene before her. She never realized quite before how cute he looked.  
The expression of pure bliss emitting from him that she wanted to touch him more. She reached a hand up and touched his hair.  
She always thought his hair must have been littered with greasy hair gel, but it wasn’t the case at all.  
His hair was softer than anything she has felt before, and here she is now, gently running her fingers through his hair.  
She ran her hand down to his warm cheek. He smiled at the contact and brought a hand up to keep her hand there.

“You know,” he pauses, does he have the courage to say it? Would it ruin the mood? He figures it better the risk.  
“You know...I’ve always liked you. Cindy wasn’t the only one—“ He retracts faster than Iris winning a chocobo race against Noct. Pushing himself away from her and looking at her with pleading eyes.

“I-I! S-sorry!”

“What’s there to apologize for?” She watches his panicked movements. Him biting his lip.

“Hey.” She coos softly at him, reaching out rubbing his hand at the same pace as earlier but a bit firmer. “It’s okay. I’ve figured as much. You aren’t one for being subtle after all. All those compliments don’t go unnoticed. And that uhm....” She blushes. “That moment we just had.”

“That obvious, huh..? I’m sorry...for being like that... was probably annoying...I needed to know my place...Someone as amazing as you with me? That’s about as unrealistic as—“

“Who said you were annoying?” She retorts.”What’s so unrealistic? All you did was stand from afar and just admire the view. Never took action. Maybe if you tried something before, maybe something could have happened like what just happened now.. Who says you never would have had a chance, hmm?”

He immediately felt the desire to run. To cower off, but her hand still holding onto his ruined that notion.

“I-I didn’t want to impose...I didn’t want to get in the way. To be a bother. I’m sure you’d have many guys wanting to get with you. I shouldn’t have leaned into you. I didn’t think about your personal space. Besides,I would just be another annoying guy flirting with you. I wanted you to have your space. I figured I’m out of your league anyway...”

“I. I . I . I . I! That’s all you thought of?” Her eyes made daggers at his. “Never once did you bother to try before? You just give up? You never thought I may be interested back? Cause I think I showed that moments ago. That doesn’t sound like the same Prompto I know. I thought you learned that it’s your life to live by. No on else’s. Taking that chance. Going out there.”

“A-Aranea.”

“What?” She says a bit to roughly.

“D-do you like me?”

She clicks her teeth. “If it hasn’t been obvious. Were you all there when we were leaning on each other? But here you are with what ifs and the giving up mentality. Never even tried to make a move? I’ve been waiting...”

“Well I didn’t want to do something without your permission. And here I was doing something without asking...”

“It was fine, I would have told you to stop if I didn’t like it.”

The tension in her released. He was being courteous with her feelings but it still hurt.  
He’d compliment her fighting, but not once did it go deeper than that. He’d rather just stare at a simple selfie with her and ponder the what ifs.  
She tried to be subtle but obvious. To the way she was gentle when healing him unlike she did with Noct.  
That she paid extra attention to him in battle. That she enjoyed fighting along side him. The selfies she loved taking with him.  
The times she’s seen him glance at her and look away, too shy to say more. That in the cave she craved for him to want to be held.  
But he never asked. That she could hold him close and whisper gentle words into his ear to soothe his troubled mind.  
But as much as she desired it she knew her boundaries. That when she held his face he wouldn’t want her to let go.  
But he did. That when she said she was leaving, she hoped he would tell her to stay. But he never did. He let her go.

And it pained her. She wanted to be there for him. For him to see how much she cared.  
How much it pained her to see him burn himself. That pure soul wanting to hurt himself. Heartbreaking.

It began to sting her eyes the amount of frustration belted up within her. She tried so hard to keep her emotions in check.  
That she wouldn’t let some guy effect her, but here this blondie is, tearing her up inside and then it hit.

Prompto quietly asked, “Can I show you I do like you? Cause I do. I’ve wanted you to like me... but I was scared...”

What kind of question was that she thought, she merely nodded and there his hand was slowly, a bit shakily, cupping her cheek.  
The padding on his thumb gently rubbing against it. He looked at her with such adoration in his eyes. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers.

“Will you give me a chance then...be m-my girlfriend?” He looked away a bit nervous.  
His tummy in knots and his heart feeling like it would beat out of his chest.

“I thought you’d never ask, shortcake.”

And before she knew it, their lips pressed together and she could feel her body spark up like flames.  
What she craved most. To feel him against her just like this, To finally feel his love towards her in full.  
She ran a hand through his hair. Only moments later did their lips part and both of their bodies feeling a blaze.

“Was that so hard?” She smirked and he shook his head embarrassed, “Guess not.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything all this time.”

“What’s in the past is in the past. Now stop moping. The fact is we’ve acknowledged things now hmm?”

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and held her close.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m happy things worked out.”

“No more talk of that mechanic now either, okay?” She puffed her cheeks jokingly and Prompto thought he was going to faint at the cuteness.

He giggles and nods into her neck in agreement.

“What mechanic?” He jokes and she kisses the top of his head.

“Your timing sucks though, in the middle of all this. There probably won’t be many times we can have moments like this...” she replies curtly.

“I know it’ll be a long and busy journey ahead, we may not always be together, but when the world is back to normal, will you come stay with me then?”

“Of course. But for now we have a duty to uphold to. Get back the light. So unfortunately our paths are going to be all over the place...” she stands up and dusts her clothes off. “It’s getting late, I should probably check in.” Her mine frazzled at all the attention.

Prompto smiled and stood up to set out the fire.

Expecting to say their goodbyes and going back to their daily routines, Aranea was taken aback by his forwardness.

“Then since it may be awhile till we meet again... Can you stay here with me for just one night? I want to make it up to you.” His eyes look a little misty and he has an ever growing pout.

All she could do was smile like a little schoolgirl to herself. “Okay, one night.”

He helped her into his caravan and shut the door behind him.

“It’s not much but it’s home for now!”

Rather bland, clothes folded into a pile, the kitchen littered with weapons, canned goods, and photography magazines everywhere, it was enough to call home at the very least.

She nodded and then laid down on what she assumed was his bed.  
Although a bit musty, it smelled enough like him that she felt so content. This was real she thought.  
She stretched out her arms for his. His sunshine filled smile, weakened her heart. Who knew someone could have such a radiant smile.

He happily laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling back into her neck.  
She combed her fingers through his hair and he sighed, leaving her hair on her neck standing on end.  
She wanted to stay in this moment forever. The first time she has felt peace in so long. To be held. To being more than just some mercenary.

“Wish you would’ve done something sooner.” She smiled into the embrace. “Damn you shortcake, what the hell did you do to me?” She kisses him again with such affection.

“I’m not really sure either but all I can say is I’m happy that we’re here together like this now.” He kissed her temple and then they both slowly drifted off into one of the most comfortable slumbers they’ve had in a long time.


End file.
